User talk:GokūBlack10
Hi, welcome to my Talk Page. I am an Administrator and a Bureaucrat, so feel free to ask me questions. ---- NOTE: DO not ask me to become an Admin, if you want to become and Admin, please visit the Admin Request Page. ---- Notice: For those of you who know me, don't freak. I just cleaned up my Talk Page. If you want to see what I previously had, click on the archive page on the right. Ten Tailed Fox 15:33, 21 December 2008 (UTC) ---- Archives * I * II * III * IV * V Todays News Thank you. The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn Future Arc Hey, could you put your characters info in Naruto Omega: The Tales of the Future. It takes place about 50 years after Hikaru fights seireitou and ryun. --Seireitou 00:18, 22 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Are we gonna make an RP for Hikaru, seireitou and ryun's training together? P.S.S. Is your cousin/brother feeling better at all? oh man He's not even my cousin and even im shedding some tears over here. I really wish him the best of the best of luck. and ill talk with kurosaki-senpai about. --Seireitou 01:57, 22 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Tell your cousin i said Hi, even if he doesnt know me Alright Ok --Seireitou 02:07, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Ah.... You do realize that Kokuho is another traslation for the 4-tailed menacing chakra ball, right? It was called Kokuho in Naruto Accel 2, but its still the same technique. --Seireitou 02:21, 22 December 2008 (UTC) I understand, i only know this because i have naruto accel 2 and i can read japanese (to soem extent) --Seireitou 02:28, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Its Okay man Its okay, after all, whats a little RP fight compared to a loving cousin/brother. --Seireitou 05:03, 22 December 2008 (UTC) No Prob Its no prob, just nice to hear that he's being humorus again ^_^ --Seireitou 05:13, 22 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Ill also be kinda busy but ill still be commenting on the battle, i just got my new taekwondo spreadsheet for my new forms EUI-AM, CHOOG-JANG AND KO-DANG (all korean terms) Yo I hope im not literally making you pissed about how i talk about tora on the fight, just wanted to know --Seireitou 06:56, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Thats good Thats good, cause i didnt want to make you feel angry or anything more then how you are feeling now. --Seireitou 07:05, 22 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Kyuubi Powers, i know, wouldnt it be cool to have them in real life?! No prob! No prob, we're all friends in some way here after all ^_^ --Seireitou 07:12, 22 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. Hows he feeling? I gotta go I have to go but ill be on tommorrow so see ya till then, we can finish the fight then. Warmest regaurds to your cousin/brother. --Seireitou 07:58, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Inquiry Just asking, how many people have you made an admin now? The One and Only Tetsu Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn So if I tell Tetsu to lay off, you will make me an admin? Or if Tetsu tells me and Haru to lay off? The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn I am the only of the TWO that has an email. And when I try to make an other account for Tetsu, it says 'Sorry, we cannot make an account for you at the moment.' I'm schizophrenic, so that means it's only two people on the account. The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn Enter Cold Hard Steel. The One and Only Hantou Mclean Namikaze HaruElie | NaruHina | Kanji: ナミカゼ ハ ル マクリーン, Romaji: Namikaze Hantou Makurīn I Understand No, it's fine. I'm sorry about your cousin, and I understand what you're going through. My Grandma got alzheimer's almost a decade ago. We tried to take care of her in the house, but eventually she ended up in the hospital, and she died after slipping into a vegitative state. So I understand your pain, and it's perfectly fine for you to vent to me. ^_^ But that whole thing I just did where I trash-talked Seireitou is proof that I'm not ready to be an admin. After I vented, I came to my senses, and I felt really, really bad. T_T Well, best of wishes with your personal life. ^_^ --Cyberweasel89 22:08, 22 December 2008 (UTC) Your turn Its you move on the thing, just keep commenting you then me and so on til i put the "The End" on the end. Hmmm Its pretty good, i think so too --Seireitou 04:20, 24 December 2008 (UTC) I stand by what i said, its pretty good ^_^ Nice Video Pretty cool, And do you mind me asking how your cousin is doing? Echo Uchiha 04:29, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Really! He's better now, yay! Im happy for him ^_^ --Seireitou 04:34, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Amazing Really? That's great. I couldn't get my mind off of him so I kept praying, and suddenly I got this reassuring feeling. I'm so pleased to know that he will have a safe and happy Christmas in his own home. And you two are even closer now? Wow, I already knew how much you two looked out for each other, as orchestrated through Ryun and Tora. Echo Uchiha 04:39, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Yeah Well, it would be to anyone, especially to you, i know how much he means to you, so im also happy that you are relieved. --Seireitou 04:41, 24 December 2008 (UTC) No Not too much information, it's actually quite poetic, seeing how it takes such a short amount of time as two years to forge a bond that will never be broken. And it makes it even more astounding to know that you've already overcame several obstacles in life, tugging at you and trying to tell you to lose hope. In a deeper sense, it is inspiring how much trust can be between two people, and it seems to someone such as myself who barely knows you that you truly do share one soul. Like I said, that is such an ispirational story, through trust and God, you can and did obtain far more than just a normal friend or cousin. Echo Uchiha 04:56, 24 December 2008 (UTC) alright, now.... Okay, now, in "Another Leader?" on the Rp, we will keep commenting about seireitou becoming Sekennousama. It starts wih ryun in office as Gokage Sennin when the world leadders and Hikaru come together to discuss about the next world king. They recommend naruto but you and hikaru (You play as noth ryun and hikaru) suggest Seireitou. One thing leads to another and so on. We have one more ceremony and BAM!, we're done with that story. --Seireitou 05:19, 24 December 2008 (UTC) P.S. I wish both you and your cousin a very merry christmas ^_^ Ninja here I was going to say this. Really, I'm not being a goodie-goodie and not following Sereitou. Have a great Christmas! -The Dark Ninja um Holy crap I forgot about the shinobi tounament. Your turn in the fight betweeen Haizo and Ken. --Minkai, the Legendary Drunk 19:31, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Yo Check this out, homie: Naruto: The Grand Cyber Crystal Adventure '''ANBU 100TALK" Art is a bang,un!" 20:19, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Personal Opinion I need you opinion on this, who would win in a fight, Seireitou or Echo? And whose stronger? --Seireitou 20:26, 24 December 2008 (UTC)